A computer system typically includes a stationary assembly and modules which can be docked onto the stationary assembly. The stationary assembly typically includes the computer housing, and connections, while the various modules which can be docked and connected onto the stationary assembly typically include a majority of the computer electronics. While in use, the modules are connected to the stationary assembly. However, for repair and maintenance purposes, a module can be disconnected and separated away from the stationary assembly for ease of access and replacement. The connectors utilized for both the stationary assembly and the modules are typically elongated due to the large number of pins required for appropriate connection between the stationary assembly and the modules. Due to their elongated shape, it can be difficult to fully connect every pin within the connectors. A misclocked connection can result in either an open contact or an intermittent contact. Additionally, the connection can also be dislodged during transport.
Since the module is normally docked within the computer housing, there is typically no visual way of insuring that the connection has properly been made. Since the connection itself is typically a high performance connection, it is a critical connection. If the connection is not fully secure, then system integrity can be lost.
In the conventional computer system, some partial tests can be made to see if the module can be accessed, however, there is no guarantee that the connection is secure. Typically, in the absence of problems, the connection is assumed to be proper. However, a partial connection can produce sporadic results and is more likely to become dislodged.
Due to variations in the manufacturing processes, connections typically need tolerances due to the possibility of slightly mismatched components which may later be used in service. For instance, if an old module is replaced with a new module, the manufacturer of the new module may not have used the exact same components as the manufacturer of the old module. Thus, the conventional connector should have tolerances to allow for such minor differences. These tolerances can increase the chance of a partial connection or a partial engagement of the connectors.
Accordingly, what is needed is a device and method for securing integrity of a blind autodock electrical connection in a computer system. The present invention addresses such a need.